fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Archangel Michael (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character is created by Lekmos. MIchael was created by Lucifer one of his angels to protect his creations. Michael was first leader of seraphs and followed Lucifers orders exact as they where give to him. Michael also admired his brother and angels supreme commander archangel Samael. He was always his side and wanted learn from Samael many things as possible. Michael and Samael maked together many missions and they grow strong brotherly bond. In time past and Michael saw that Samael started to change in fight against unknow dark entity and demon armies. Michael was worried and tried speak Samael what is wrong, but Samael denied there nothing wrong. Samael even started go to Lucifer`s and see own eyes how he created universes. Every time when Samael comes out he was angry and critized their creators doing. One partical day Michael was put guard his creators throne room doors that nobody would enter before Lucifer would say other. Michael start hear rumble, explosions and screaming far away and thinks what is going on. He heard that some angels where start rebellion and their leader is marching towards throne room. Michael tells nearby angels that there is not nothing worry about, surely Samael would take care things. But surpise was big when Samael himself marched front of Michael and declared that he is who has started rebellion. Samael easily blasted Michael trough throne room door`s and march in, while Michael fly to front his creators legs. Michael didn`t hear what Samael and Lucifer talk, but he tries crawl and rise his hand towards his creator and beg. Michael don`t remember few seconds, but his next memory is that he is standing and feels strange power flowing trough his body. He feeled be more powerfull that before and then he hears Lucifer`s words. Michael quicly blasted Samael out throne room and started battle with Samael. Battle was firstly even, but Michael gains upperhand and manages banish Samael from heaven. After that Michael and other loyal angel where called by Lucifer, those told that fallen angels are now also heaven enemys, but first problem must deal first the black entity. Michael started eradication of nephilim plans after heared and later ordered by Lucifer that those abominations must be killed. Nowdays Michael is charged in heaven, because Lucifer has locked himself his personal room, without telling reason... Story Blogs Story Blogs Tales of nephilim: ''Heaven Chronicles begining | Heaven Chronicles rebellion| ''Battle for heaven throne ''| '''''Heaven Chronicles Nephilim eradication plan ''(coming soon) '''Story Blogs Tales of nephilim; Devil`s dear son: Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well (coming soon) '''Story Blogs Tales of nephilim; Prophesy has begun:' We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? ''(coming soon) '''Story Blogs Tales of nephilim; Prophesy is filled: 'Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer '| 'Once brothers, now enemies, must figth for their lives ''(coming soon) '''Story Blogs Tales of nephilim; Endgame: '''Coming soon... '''Story Blogs: Tales of nephilim; Armageddon' Multiversal armageddon has begun, brothers meet again ''(coming soon) Appearance and personality Michael appears as young man with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Michael wears silver armour, whit red lines going from shoulder down and having golden gross in chest area. He has also pure white cape with red gross in back. When he was seraph he had six white wings, which he could sproud out and retact at will. But when he is upgraded to archangel, he has now twelwe golden wings. Wing colour indicating that he now Archangel and twelwe to mock Samael who had ten wings. Wings count is also linked that, Michael is now slighly stronger than Samael, so that why he had twelwe insteading ten. Michael is kind and caring person towards his fellow loyal angels whose still serve heaven and laughs and play with his brothers and sisters in their free time heaven. But he is also strict supreme commander when needed and has taken leadership after Lucifer was lock up himself, to his personal room for unknow reason. Michael is also caring and protecting those people, beings or other lesser divine beings, who serve heaven or follow Lucifer`s faith, but those who don`t, he is cold and like robot who follow his father commands you are in or you not, especially towards nephilims. Michael view nephilims as abonimations, which must be eliminated immediately and he don`t hesitate to take nephilims life away. He has almost killed Kain, if not Samael would be interview situtation. Michael still was fast as he get to cut Kain`s left wing which is now only stubb. Some angels says they see sorrow in Michael eyes and when you look him you can see, that he is sad all the time. This migth be from Samael`s rebellion, because he still can`t understand why his beloved brother abonded heaven and begin questioning their creator. Personal Statitics '''Alignment: '''Lawfull good '''Date of Birth:' Can`t remember, millions years ago in Golden city Birthplace: Heaven Weight: 90 kg Height: 2 m Likes: Spend time and play with his fellow angel brothers and sister Dislikes: Nephilims, others abominations and those who not follow heaven order. Eye Color: Sky blue Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Taking different competitions with his angels brothers and sisters Values: '''His creator '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Heaven and Lucifer the demiurge Previous Affiliation: Themes: Michael vs Samael/Brother vs Brother Michael when executing his creators will Michael vs Samael/Marth vs Kain team battle Theme when Michael uses ``Out of salvation!`` attack Powers and abilities Tier: 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Archangel Michael, Mike by Raphael, Uriel and Gabriel, Heaven`s supreme commander by other angels, The Archangel, The Leading Seraph (formely) Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Classification: Angel, Archangel Powers and abilities: (As Seraph) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Angelic Force Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation (Multi-Solar system level), Matter Manipulation (Multi-Solar system level, Molecular level), Martial Arts, Space-Time Manipulation (multi solar system level), Reality Warping (Solar system level), Photokinesis, Angelic Magic (Type 2), Wing manipulation and Manifestion (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping (to multi solar system level and latter solar system level), Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Energy Shield Construction (around his body), Angel Summoning (as leading seraph Michael can summon angles from heaven), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped with his own energy) Powers and abilities: (As Archangel) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Space-Time Slicing, Timestorm Creation, Reality Warping, Angelic Force Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation (Infinite Universe level), Matter Manipulation (Universe level, Molecular level), Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High), Angelic Magic (Type 2), Mid Level Causality Manipulation, Resistance to space-time manipulation, energy-, matter-, and reality warping to his own power level. Wing manifestation and Maniplation, Photokinesis (Type 3), Cosmic awareness, Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), BFR (can send enemy to other universe), Shapeshifting (Full conversion), spatial-temporal lock, Dimensional travel (can travel others space-time continuums), Possession (Physical and mental, but mental leaves his own body defenless), Angel Manipulation (Seraph immune, cherubs can brake free, normal angels full control also limited only to loyal angels), Energy Shield Construction (around his body), Cosmic Teleportation (Michael can teleport anywhere in universe), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped his own energy), Lucifer`s Will (When Lucifer upgraded Michael, he gave piece his personal power. With this Michael can create almost anything up to universe level), Universal Heaven Manipulation (can freely manipulate heaven, which Lucifer created), Universal Heaven Creation (if wanted Michael could create own universe along side his creator`s heaven) Attack Potency: Multi-solar system level, seraph had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Michael has bee wrecked half galaxy in half day | Universe+ level, has been purify countles universes, which where ``Out of salvation`` . Speed: Massively FTL, both flying and reaction speed, over 100 times faster than ligth | ''' '''Massively FTL+, has been flying trough universe quintillion times faster than light. Also can react at same speed. Lifting Strength: Class P physically, Stellar, with tactile telekinesis |''' '''Class Z+ (physically), Multi galaxy class (with tactile telekinesis) (Michael can extend his force field to crap astronomical objects) Striking Strength: Class NJ physically', Multi-Solar System Class '' ',when amped his energy '' '|''' ''Class XMJ (physical blows'), Universal+ '(When amped with his energy) Durability: Multi solar system leve'l '| Universe+ level, can withstand explosion, which destroyed universe. Angel body creates armour around his body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish arter taking too much damage or using too many regenerations. Stamina: Superhuman+ | Extremely high, '''has destroyed universe and then even tired after doing that, fighted lesser deities who ``protestet`` that and killed at least 100 galactic guardians, to fulfill his creators will. ' 'Range:' '''Multi solar system level | ''Universal, with attacks and teleporting. Standart equipment: Seraph blade '| 'Archangel sword, which is maded by Lucifer. '''Intelligence: High, has been tough by Lucifer and later by Samael different tricks, martial arts and battle styles and is also good stragetist. With cosmic awareness Michael can follow what happens universe and predict attacks, but concenrating whole universe is harder and start take toll on Michael on long run. Weaknesses: *Seraph blade can kill him if hits vital spot, Archangel sword more easily than latter, also negates his regeration, Angel sword can hurt and slow down, but not kill |''' Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt him and slow down. Archangel sword can kill him if hit vital spot also it slow his regeneration rate. *Strong angelic spells can bind him temporally and banish him. *Teleporting needs tracking or knowing where to teleport first. *Simple minded, follows Lucifer`s orders precilely '''Key: The Leader of Seraphs | '''As upgraded to Archangel '''Note: Ready, but there migth be changes in future... 'Notable attacks/Techniques' * Wing blades: Uses his wings as sharp weapons, Michael technique is best when comparing to lower class angel, because he has twelwe wings. This attack is also stronger than Samael`s. * Wing shield: 'Uses his wings as shield to block attacks, same note as above, can cover his whole body. * '''Power up: '''Like all angels Michael can rise his power level various or straigth up to maxium level. * '''Space-Time slicing: '''Michael can cut small or whole universe space-time, if wanted to. * '''Summoning: '''Michael as archangel can summon whole host of heaven, if he wished to. * 'Out of salvation: Michael unleash his full power to universe, which creates timestrom that destroys universe. This attack is similar to Samael, but the difference is time. Michael`s attack takes only 2 minutes to complete. * Universe creation: '''Like his brother Samael, Michael could create his own universe f wanted to. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: 'Trivia' *Michael like all angels can speak enochian language, even in space. *Michael likes to sometimes just stand high places and let wind blow trough his hair. Michael stated that help calm his mind. Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space-Time Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Angels Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 2